kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Murakumo
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2014_Note = Same as Christmas 2015 |NewYear2015 = 謹賀新年ねっ、ほんっと仕方ない、今年もあんたに付き合ってあげるわ・・・ったく・・・ |NewYear2015_EN = Happy New Year, right? It can't be helped, I'll go along with you this year too... Sheesh... |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_Note = Same for New Year 2016 |Valentine2015 = これっ、そこに落ちてたわよっ！あ"っ、私が買ってきたもんじゃないからっ！あんたのじゃないのっ？　…はやく、持って行ってよ！ |Valentine2015_EN = I found this on the floor over there! Ah! It's not like I bought it or anything! It's yours, isn't it? Hurry up and take it already! |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015 = そっか、今日は特別な日じゃない！よし、あんたもついてらっしゃい！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Oh, today isn't an important day! Alright, then you should also follow me today. |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 梅雨か。ま、嫌いじゃないわ。少しゆっくりできるじゃない。アンタは嫌いなの? |RainySeason2015_EN = Rainy season? Well, I don't dislike it. You get to take it easy a bit, no? Do you hate it? |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = そっか、今日は特別な日じゃない！よし、あんたもついてらっしゃい！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Oh, isn't today an important day!? Okay, you come here, too! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨か…ま、嫌いじゃないわ。少しゆっくりできるじゃない。アンタは嫌いなの？ |RainySeason2016_EN = The rainy season, huh.... Well, it isn't so bad. It allows us to take it easy for a while. You dislike it? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance *Murakumo wears a white dress with blue trim on the seams, black pantyhose and gray shoes. Her hair is light blue/silver and left loose with 2 small sideburns being secured by red hair ties. She has mechanical parts behind her similar to Tenryuu's, and carries a spear as her weapon. Her torpedo tubes have the imperial Japanese seal on them. *After her second remodel, Murakumo's dress goes through many changes. It no longer has sleeves or straps, and buttons have been added on the front as well as slits along both sides and slits over each breast. She wears a red tie as well as red tassels that hang around her arms. She gains an anchor on the back of her rigging and her turrets change to the high-angle gun mount cannons. She ditches her spear entirely, but still retains the mechanical aspects of her rigging. Her shoes are now black with red trim and red rudders as platform heels. Personality * Tsundere. Trivia * Her name means "gathering clouds". ** Murakumo was the name of the lead ship in the second class of Torpedo Boat Destroyers purchased by Japan in 1898, almost simultaneously with the first class of TBDs of Japan (Ikazuchi class). 1898 Murakumo was completed one month before 1899 Ikazuchi, although the latter had been laid down and launched before. That technically makes Murakumo the first name carried by an seaworthy Japanese TBD ever. ** Minegumo class destroyer JDS Murakumo DD-118 existed in JMSDF(1970-2000). * Although she did rescue Furutaka's crew in the Battle of Cape Esperance, she was later bombed by enemy aircraft. Murakumo caught on fire and became unmaneuverable, 22 died. Shirayuki rescued the remaining survivors and scuttled her with a torpedo - however, there are reports claiming that Hatsuyuki did the scuttling instead. * Sunk in action, 12 October 1942. Scuttled by a torpedo. *Received her Kai Ni on April 10, 2015. Quests * Composition: A47. * Sortie (Clearance): B35, B36. Category:Fubuki Class Category:Destroyers Category:Ships required for Improvements